newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Berenstain Bears
|last_aired = |num_seasons = 3 |num_episodes = 40 |list_episodes = List of The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV series) episodes |preceded_by = ''The Berenstain Bears'' (1985 TV series) |website = http://www.berenstainbears.com }} The Berenstain Bears is a Canadian-Chinese children's animated series based on the children's book series of the same name by Stan and Jan Berenstain. The series follows the lives of a family of anthropomorphic bears who learn a moral or safety-related lesson during the course of each episode. It ran for forty episodes in three seasons. The series debuted on PBS Kids in the United States on January 6, 2003 and ended on December 6, 2004. Synopsis The series is set in a world populated solely by anthropomorphic bears and primarily centers around the Berenstain Bears. The Berenstain Bears are a family residing in the rural community of Bear Country consisting of Mama Bear, Papa Bear, Brother Bear, and Sister Bear. Albeit numerous episodes are based on the books and promote the same morals as encouraged in the picture books from which their plots originated, the program's faithfulness to the original series is slightly mixed on account of a number of later episodes follow original storylines. Nonetheless, they mostly portray the same environment depicted in the original Berenstain Bears storybooks quite accurately and concentrate on the messages and lessons learned by the family through their different experiences, such as gratitude and responsibility, as well as the daily lives of the bears. Episodes Cast and characters Main *Michael Cera as Brother Bear (Episodes 1-26) *Michael D'Ascenzo as Brother Bear (Episodes 27-40) *Tajja Isen as Sister Bear *Benedict Campbell as Papa Q. Bear *Camilla Scott as Mama Bear Recurring Family *Leslie Carlson as Grizzly Gramps * Corinne Conley as Grizzly Gran * Marc McMulkin as Cousin Freddy Friends *Amanda Soha as Lizzy Bruin *Nikki Marshall as Queenie *Mark Rendall as Ferdy Factual *Gage Knox as Too-Tall *Patrick Salvagna as Skuzz *James Eckhouse as Smirk Citizens *Chris Wiggins as Squire Grizzly *Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Miss Grizzle *Philip Williams as Farmer Ben Production The show was produced by the Canadian animation company Nelvana for PBS Kids in the United States and Treehouse TV in Canada. Eighty 15 minute episodes were produced adapted from the books and also a few new stories as well, similar to the 1985 production. However, due to Canadian laws requiring Nelvana to employ only Canadian writers and artists, the Berenstains' involvement in the program was limited; They sought to exert their influence on some details, according to Stan. "Our bears don't wear shoes, and Papa wouldn't wear his hat in the house...And we try to keep complete, total banality out of the stories." Common practicalities of animation did force some minor costume changes from the books, such as eliminating polka dots and plaids. (This issue also occurred in previous animated series and specials. Only a limited amount of polka dots was allowed in the five specials.) The show's theme song is performed by Lee Ann Womack. The series is supposed to supplement the 1985 series because new books were released since then. Even though the two series have radically different production style as well as a change of in-universe elements. Another issue is the two series are never seen together. Music Country music singer-songwriter Lee Ann Womack sings the series' theme song, which was written by Stan Meissner. Broadcast It debuted in the United States on PBS Kids on January 6, 2003. Originally, it aired together with Seven Little Monsters but the two shows were eventually separated. It also ran on Knowledge (British Columbia), Tiny Pop and KidsCo (UK), OBS (South Korea), YTV, Treehouse TV, Nickelodeon and Teletoon Retro in Canada. The show also broadcast reruns on PBS Kids Sprout from the channel's inception until the network rebranded into Universal Kids. Accolades References External links * * Category:Canadian children's animated comedy television series Category:2000s Canadian animated television series Category:2003 Canadian television series debuts Category:2004 Canadian television series endings Category:English-language television programs Category:Berenstain Bears Category:Television programs based on children's books Category:Canadian preschool education television series Category:PBS network shows Category:Canadian animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Television series by Nelvana Category:PBS Kids shows Category:Treehouse TV shows Category:YTV shows Category:Animated television series about bears Category:Animated television series about children Category:Animated television series about families Category:Animated television series about siblings Category:Canadian television series with live action and animation